What if?
by Estella Tweak
Summary: What if Germany went against Hitler during WW2? What if he was caught by him and abused? What if the other nations had no idea? What if he got help by the rebels of Germany? What if he also got help from Austria? What if after the war, he stumbled into the meeting room with a dying Austria and woman in tow? HUGE "what if?" Not historically correct. [ON HOLD FOR NOW]


**umm, hi. i have to ask you something. would you be willing to pass this request on to someone else if you are unwilling to write it? it's just i had this idea, what if germany was imprisoned by his own government during WWII because he wanted them to stop killing the jewish because he could feel them dying. also, he would be weakened by the fighting between the citizens who were following hitler and those who were against. and if during his imprisonment the leaders of the government came and beat him and torture him and perhaps rape him because he is so weakened that he cannot fight. then at the end all the other countries could come looking for him during the invasion and when they find him germania shows up to help him. **  
**anyway, if you wouldn't mind passing this along to someone you think would take this as a challenge (or writing it yourself) i would appreciate it. and the reason i'm asking is i want to know what someone else thinks of this "what if?" - Guest**

**Challenge accepted!**

* * *

_**Prologue:**_

_Dear diary,_

_I'm not sure how much more of this I can take. The war is going on around me and I know we are losing. We lost the first war so what makes us think we can win this one? He's gone to far! He even wrote a book called Mein Kampf... it made me feel sick. How did the Jews make us lose the first war? He's just misjudged our power... right? I-I can feel them. Those Jewish families crying, bleeding, -gulp- dying... and I feel that its all my fault... they MADE me kill a young girl... she was only 5 for crying out loud! Way before her time! Even my mind and heart are splitting. The ones who want to help Hitler, and those who don't; its weakend me to a point that I cant defend myself anymore... I've gone against Hitler too, and soon I will be paying the price. They'll hunt me down I just know it! I can feel my leaders closing in around me, they're suffocating me under their pressure. My ribs feel like their breaking and piercing my lungs! They'll find me soon. If anyone finds this one day, its my note to say sorry. Sorry for the war, deaths and everything else I have done. This is my final goodbye to you all._

_- Ludwig Beilshmidt (a.k.a Germany) Berlin 14 April 1944._

Germany sighed and closed the diary. He put his head in his hands. This was bad. Very, very bad. Just yesterday he yelled at his government that he didn't want to kill the Jews anymore, by doing so, it had caused a major uproar. It was his choice whether he wanted to or not, right? After all, he got to decide whether to befriend Italy or not.

"I'm such a dumkoph... I can't even stand up against my government... I can't even fight against anyone since I'm so veak..." he rasped out and got up from his desk.

He limped down the stairs and into the kitchen. Once there, he decided to phone Italy. The phone ringed for a while until Italy finally decided to answer it, "Ve~ Ciao Doitsu! How-a are you?"

"Not very vell Italian... I am growing veaker and could barely valk down the stairs today.." the German replied truthfully. He had grown skinier over the years and had black bags under his eyes. His voice had become raspy and weak instead of the strong confident voice he once had. "I don't think that I will be able to move at all soon. I am to veak to fight this var... Vhat should ve do?" He asked the Italian.

Italy shook his head. "Ve... Doitsu, we-a must surrender... you are to-a weak to fight-a this war! You-a will hurt yourself-a if you keep pushing yourself-a!" Italy reasoned with the blond German.

Germany sighed in defeat. It wasn't his place to say whether he surrenders his country or not. That was the leaders job. "-sigh- Italian... I am not the leader... Hitler is... if I could, I vould surrender. But I can't. You know this, besides, the Allies are doing a pretty good job at ending the var... they are already pushing my army back out of France... but, they would not forgive me for what I have done Italian..." he explained before coughing loudly. This war had really taken its toll on him.

A knock on his door brought him out of his thoughts. "I'm sorry Italian... but I must hang up now... someone is at the door, auf wiedersehen..." "Ciao Germany!" Germany sighed when he hung up and limped towards the door.

"Who's there?" He asked. No one answered. Germany waited a few minutes, but no one answered until a rough broken voice answered. "G-Germany? It-it's Austria... can I come in?" He asked in a broken way. Germany was taken back. How bad was Austria in this? Germany thought for a moment until letting him in. The sight before him horrified him; Yes it was Austria but he was wearing a blood stained button up t-shirt that went down to the middle of his thighs, blood and cum ran down the inside of his legs, his hair was outgrown and cut roughly on one side, scars and bruises littered the rest of visible skin and a bloody bandage sat loosely on his left eye.

"A-Austria?" Germany gasped out.

"I-I'm so sorry Germany... I led them to you! I-I'm so s-so sorry! I never meant to but-" His conversation was cut shot when he flopped to the ground. A German general was standing there with a gun in hand. "Dumkoph Austrian said too much..." Germany raised an eyebrow. "You are under arrest for going against Hitler and helping to save Jews from death. Anything that you say vill be used against you and him," He pointed to Austria (who was knocked out), "in court. Do not try to resist, you are already veak. Come along peacefully," an evil smirk formed on his face, "or ve'll kill the one you love..."

Germany growled. They had no right to do that. "Fine... but lay on finger on my love," he cracked his knuckles, "and you'll never see the sunlight again..." The general nodded quickly and picked up the dead looking Austrian. They passed many scared and confused Jews walking with them. Among them was a young girl (around 24yrs old) holding 3 new borns in her arms, a toddler on her back, and 2 children latching onto her dress.

"Entschuldigung..." she said quietly. "Entshuldigung...Entshuldigung meine liebes..." her voice was raspy and broken. The kids with her whimpered.

"Are they yours?" Germany asked quietly.

She shook her head, she obviously knew English, "No... zey're orphans... I found zem in Berlin... I don't know vhy I'm here... I'm no Jew..."

Germany looked at her sadly, "I'm sorry to her that... did you, by any chance, have a lover?" He asked solemnly.

She nodded. "A beautiful ginger... eyes as blue as ze sky and hair as silky as spider webs... shot on sight!" She growled angrily.

"I'm sorry for your loss of your husband..." he said.

She chuckled lightly, "That ginger vas my vife... she was beautiful... I don't know vhy she vas shot! Love is love, no?" She asked.

Germany nodded. "My names Ludwig Beilshcmidt... vhats yours?" He asked.

"Monica Volfvalter (WolfWalter)..." she replied.

"Ve are here! Females this side, males this side, children here! Now get to it!" Another German general shouted and everyone scrambled. Monica went with the children. Her excuse? 'Vithout me zey'll scream and cry'. And that worked. "You and that Austrian are going straight to Hitler's office! Follow now please!" The general who they first met walked off and German followed holding a limp Austrian. He craned his neck back over his shoulder to see Monica waving sadly at him. He waved back and turned to face the way he was going. A sudden shot rang out and heard a female voice screaming in English and German. Germany's guess was that a child was shot and Monica went protective.

Germany's last thought before he even entered the building was, 'Will I ever see miene liebe again?'

**A/N well... prologue/first chapter done! Suckish and not exactly historically correct please tell me if you want me to continue... ciao!**


End file.
